Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. A gaming establishment may operate hundreds, thousands, or tens of thousands of gaming machines. Each of these gaming machines and their associated peripherals consume power and generate heat. Over time, the gaming machines and their associated peripherals require service to repair or replace old, broken, or malfunctioning components. As a result, operating costs associated with the power consumed, the heat generated, and the servicing of the gaming machines can be high.